Blue, red, Ariel?
by freeflowingideas
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Beca goes swimming but drowns and Chloe saves her


Last day of summer, one does not simply stays at home and wait for the day to end. So when Beca's friends knocked on her door she grabbed her bag without her bag without even asking where they are going. Her friends love beach but Beca? Not so much. Her skin hates the sun so when they pulled off in a beach she has no choice. Good thing there's no swimwear on her bag.

"Come on Becs! Swim with us!" George, her best friend since 5th grade grabbed her arm. "No. I have no idea we're going here so there's no swimwear in my bag." She said and took a big bite on her watermelon. "Yea, that's why I'm one step ahead." George fished something in her bag and produced a black one piece swimwear. She wiggled it into her best friend's face. "You're not serious." Beca gave her a grave expression. "Becs it's our last time. Who knows when will I see you again." George said looking away. Her best friend is going to New York while Beca is going to Georgia. The brunette felt her heart sank,she snatched the piece of clothe in her best friend's hand. "Fine. I'll go get change." George squealed.

Beca headed to the changing room. After changing she checked herself in the mirror. A sad occurred in her face. Her best friend knows exactly her size. They're inseparable since the blonde transferee sat next to her in 5th grade English class. Time flew fast, tomorrow they have to say goodbye. Beca went back to their cottage. Her best friend was waiting for her patiently. "I know it'll fit you well." George said smiling. "Thanks." She said timidly. Despite her small built Beca was quite a swimmer. Her father used to teach her every Saturday when the sun was setting but when her parents split up, another reason why she hate swimming was added. "Hey," George must have sense her thoughts, she put her arm on Beca's shoulder. "Let's try to get some fun, ok?" Beca pushed away the clouds in her head and nodded. She let George dragged her to the water.

Warm small waves reached her feet. It tickles her. "Come on Beca! Show me your mermaid moves!" George shouted at her, the water was already in the blonde's waist. Beca took a deep breath and run after her friend but before she can reach her, George was already swimming towards their other friends. The brunette shook her head and swam toward them. The water was on their chest and converting in to Beca's height, it's on her neck. She's swimming fast. Then suddenly a numb feeling took over her right foot. Beca kicked her left foot double time but the progress was still slow. A big wave spooned her down. When her head poked up, she gulped in big breaths. The wave brought her further to the shore and even further from her oblivious friends. The cramp was getting worse. She's wiggling her arms furiously and her left foot was starting to feel numb too. Panic was starting to take over her head. It's making her gasp for more breaths. The water was weighing her down. She's slowly sinking.

"Help!" Beca was struggling to keep her head afloat. "Somebody help m-" a raging wave swallowed her, it brought her further deeper. She can't swim up, her lungs screaming for air. She kicked, wiggled but the more she move the deeper she got. Beca can feel her lungs feeling with water. Her sense was starting to slow. Then that's it. She stopped fighting. Beca let it go. Her eyelids are getting heavy but before she completely closed them she saw something moving towards her. Blue? Red? A shark? Ariel? Who cares? She's dying anyway.

Chloe was enjoying the sun and water of Oregon. She loves to swim, pool or beach she don't care. Swimming gives her the freedom she desired. Underwater makes her feel more flexible, more confident. So there's no doubt when she was accepted at her high school swimming varsity team but that was years ago. Being locked away in Barden, swimming was forbidden. Her parents wanted her to focus on her pre-med course. Good thing her favorite aunt asked her if she wants to spend her summer vacation in Oregon. Who wants to stay in a home near a beach but was not allowed to go swimming? Definitely not Chloe. It's her last day so she spends the entire day enjoying the last piece of freedom.

The redhead swimming swiftly, feeling every stroke when she heard a small pleading voice. She looked around and saw a sinking head. She kicked the water hard and swam towards the drowning person. When she arrived at the place the head was completely gone. She took a deep breath and dived.

Few trips under before she saw her. A tiny figure was sinking deeper. The kid was not moving and worse her eyes we're perpetually closed. Chloe grabbed the arm of the kid and pulled her above but the girl was not a girl, it's a woman few years younger than her and she was completely not moving. Not good. Chloe swam towards the shore as fast as she could with the woman unconscious on her arm. When they reached the shore she laid the brunette carefully. Chloe put her ear on the woman's nose to hear her breathing, no breathing she checked the carotid pulse. None. Chloe tilted the head of the woman, pinched her nose and opened her mouth. She took a deep breath and gave her two quick ventilations. She reassessed the breathing. Still no response. Chloe locates the xiphoid process and put her over intertwined hands below it. One compression, two compressions, nine compressions, thirteen compressions, fifteen compressions. She checked the pulse, none. She tilted again the head, pinched her nose and opened her mouth, she took a deep breath and blow air. She checked the pulse, its back. Chloe was preparing for herself for another blow but the woman coughed and choked, releasing all the water she swallowed.

"Hey, are you ok?" Chloe asked the disoriented woman. The coughing and choking stopped. The woman opened her eyes. Chloe never saw perfect dark blue eyes like this before. It's making her feel free. It's like staring at the ocean. "Where am I?" The brunette asked the redhead. "Are you Ariel?" Beca looked down at her savior's tail, she found none instead it was a perfectly toned legs. Ariel laughed. "I'm sorry but you're still in Oregon not under the sea." Chloe smiled. "You're joking, I guess you're ok." The woman smiled too. "I guess I am." Chloe can't stop the giggle. The redhead offered her hand and Beca took it, she sat up. "Thanks Ariel."

"Are you gonna be ok? Where are your friends?" As if on cue George came running to them, worried. "Oh God Beca! Where have you been? We've been looking for you!" She kneeled and hugged her best friend. "I went to visit under the sea but Ariel rescued me." She pointed at the redhead beside her. "Thank you for saving Nemo." George said smiling. "You're welcome Marlin." Chloe smiled at started to leave.

"Hey!" Beca shouted. Chloe looked back. "What's your name?" Beca asked.

"I'll tell you if we ever meet again." Chloe said with a wink. Beca and George watched the blue two piece swimwear walked away. "Wow. She's hot." George nudged her in the ribs. Beca coughed. "Yes, she is."

"Are you sure you really drowned? What happened to your gills?" George mocked her, Beca rolled her eyes but a smile erupted on her face. "She kissed me." The brunette touched her lips. "She kissed me." Her best friend raised an eyebrow. "Get your head out of the water! It's CPR not a kiss." George said shaking her head. "What do you call the moment when person A touched lips with person B? A KISS!" Beca said smiling like an idiot. "I think I need to call 911, you definitely swallowed a jellyfish and it's affecting your brain."


End file.
